A Life Like Mine
by DemiLRocks3
Summary: Demi gets into a plane crash, not really important. Semi/Delena. Rated T for now but eventually will be rated M. I suck at summaries. The story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story. I'm just seeing if you guys will enjoy this story, and if you do, I will continue it. **

**-flashback-**

Demi's POV

I was on a plane back to Texas, and I heard something loud, then it was all a blur.  
That's all I remembered what happened in July. I slowly opened my eyes, not  
knowing where I was. I looked across the room and saw my parents.

"Demi, you're awake" my mom yelled.

"...Hi...where am I?" I stuttered.

"You're in the hospital, Demi"

I looked around some more, trying to remember what happened. I looked at the  
calender. August 2nd?

"What happened to me, why am I in here" I panicked.

"Demi.. don't you remember, you were in a plane crash a few days ago. They managed  
to save you"

"Oh.. yeah.. I.. forgot" I stuttered.

I did forget. I didn't loose my memory. I still remember who I am. I'm Demetria Monroe.  
Demi for short.I'm 15, almost 16, and live in Texas. I don't have many friends. I  
have one best friend named Katie who is 3 months younger than me. I suffer  
from depresion and occasional panic attacks. I saw the doctor walk in.

"Hello, Demetria, I'm doctor Lila" she said softly.

"Hi.." I whispered.

She looked at my parents, they nodded, Doctor Lila sighed.

"Demetria.." she turned to me, "the good news is, you can leave the hosital today."

I smiled. Maybe I can see Katie today. Well, that's if she's not too busy.

"But, the bad news is.. your left arm is sprained, and your right ankle is twisted"

I looked around. I hated people. It wasn't because I'm hurt it's because they wait so long  
to tell me things and I get freaked out.

"Okay.." I mumbled.

I sat up and went to the edge of the hospital bed. My mom helped me slide on sweatpants  
and a t shirt. She sat me in the wheelchair and I got wheeled out to the front desk.

**Hehe! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry for not writing in awhile, I'll be updating more, sorry!**

-Present time-

_*note, demi is 17 and it's October*_

Demi's POV

I woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing loud as a bastard.

"What the fuck." I mumbled.

I got out of bed, and looked at the clock. Cool. It's 6:30 in the fucking morning and I have school.  
I hate school so much. I swear the devil made school or some shit like that. I put my clothes on,  
grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs. I walked straight out the door, and got in my car. I  
drove to Katie's and picked her up.

"Hey..", she said with an attitude.

"Well hell-fucking-oh." I mumbled.

"…what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing, let's just go." I drove away not talking to her. God. She pisses me off so much  
sometimes. I looked at the clock.. 7:30. School starts soon.

It was third period, which is French. I have French with Selena. Selena Russo, the prettiest girl in  
school. No.. what the fuck am I saying? I'm supposed to hate her. I hate Selena. No, I like her, no  
I – I felt someone bump into me.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, dyke." I scowled at her.

Shit, I bumped into her, I didn't mean to call her a dyke.. It's just a reflex I guess.

"Uh.. I.. I'm sorry.." Selena mumbled.

Ugh she's so fucking adorable why am I so mean to her? I just walked away. I shouldn't even call  
her a dyke, considering I'm a lesbian too. I sat in my seat, which is in back of Selena. I get to stare  
at her without anyone noticing, because if anyone knew I was a lesbian –

"Miss Monroe, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Baker asked.

"W..what.. oh yeah, I'm paying attention." I said.

I was turning red, I knew it.

"Repeat what I just said, then." She demanded.

"..Fuck off." I said then ran out of the room.

-Selena's POV-

Why does she always storm off like that? She's so beautiful when she's mad though.. Yes, I love  
her, even though she hates me. I have ever since we were 10 & she kissed my cheek because I  
fell off the swing set in her backyard and scraped my knee. When she turned 14, she didn't want  
anything to do with me anymore. I'm Selena Russo, I'm 17 and a lesbian. Everyone knows, considering  
my nickname is "dyke". The bell rang, and I felt something vibrate. It was my phone, and it was a text  
from Demi.

Demi: "Hey dyke come outside."

I didn't even bother replying, and I just walked outside. Some boy knocked my books over and I sighed,  
picking them up. Everyone pointed, laughed at me, and called me a dyke. I didn't care. Why the fuck  
did Demi want me out here anyway? She's not – I felt something hard hit my stomach, It wasn't Demi,  
it was Katie.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU KISSED NICK WHEN I'M DATING HIM, HOW COULD YOU?" Katie screamed.

I just ran down the street to go home. School isn't over, but I just need to go home. Why the fuck did  
she punch me anyway?

-Demi's POV-

I got home, threw my books on the floor, and ran up to my room.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed as tears fell from my face.

I pushed all my books off my shelf onto the floor and got my guitar case out of my closet. I threw  
my guitar across the room and picked up the razor blade I hid from myself a few months ago. I  
walked into my bathroom, closed & locked the door. I sat against the door and cried. I stared at  
the razor blade and pressed it against my wrist. The blood was dripping onto the floor, and I  
pressed it into my wrist a few more times and put the razor blade away. I got up put the razor  
back in my guitar case, threw it on the floor, got on my bed and curled up in a ball and just cried.

I woke up to my wrists stinging like there's no tomorrow. I picked up my phone to check what time  
it was. 10:30 at night. Hope no one will mind if I go in the shower. I walked into my bathroom, &  
closed the door. I took my clothes off and reached for the knob on the shower and noticed my wrists  
in dry blood. I turned the shower on, and turned around and looked in the mirror. My face was covered  
in dry blood, too. Great, I thought. I grabbed a towel, and we it with water. I placed it on my cuts gently.

"Shit, it burns!" I screamed.

After I cleaned my cuts, I got into the shower. I started crying again, I can't stand the way I treat Selena.  
I hate myself for it.

I woke up to my mom shaking me and yelling. It's Saturday, why the fuck are you waking me up? It should  
be illegal to wake your kid up unless it's after 10.

"Okay, get out mom, I get it. I need to be up early on a Saturday." I screamed.

I put my clothes on and ran out the door. I was running down the street, to go to Selena's. I kept running  
until I reached her house. I knocked on the door, and Selena's mom Mandy answered.

"Well, hi Demi!" She said with such joy.

"Hi..uh, can I talk to Selena?" I asked.

"Sure, just go upstairs, you know where her room is!" She replied.

Why is she always happy? I ran up the stairs into Selena's room.

"Hey.. Selena." I said quietly. She was with a girl. My Selena. With another girl. What the fuck is she  
doing? I walked over to Selena and pressed my lips up against hers.I felt safe with her, like nothing could  
ever hurt me.

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Lol, sorry to leave you at a dramatic part! The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

-Selena's POV-

I was so shocked that she actually kissed me. She probably thought I was  
with another girl.. when actually it was my cousin visiting me.

"Bye Selly, I call you later!" Demi said cheerfully.

"Umm..okay?" I said.

I'm so confused, yet I'm not. I just want to know what's really going on..

-Demi's POV-

I can't believe I just did that, and then I walked out. Now I have to call her  
later? What am I gonna do? I walked into my house and realized my mom  
was home. I walked in the house and she was cooking, as usual.

"Hi.." I said softly

"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped at me

"What the hell?" I said

The next thing I knew I was running outside with her chasing after me.  
I made it to the driveway and she grabbed my hair, yet I just kept  
running. I was on my knees.

"Please let go.. please you're hurting me.." I said while crying.

"I don't need your fucking attitude do you understand me?" She screamed and hit my face

"Yes I do. Please let go.."

I couldn't stop crying. She shoved me onto the ground so I was left laying there on the  
cement sobbing. I got up and ran into my room. I sat on my bed and just cried. Does anyone  
really care what I'm going through? I cry almost every night and I can't stand it. I stood up  
and started screaming. This happened to me alot. I break down a lot. I'm not afraid to admit  
it. I picked up my songbook and ripped all the pages out and threw them across my room.

"Demi.. it's time to go to therapy!" My mom shouted.

I walked downstairs and put on my blue sweater as I got into the car. I loved going out  
in my pajamas. I picked up my phone and dialed Selena's number, but didn't call. I feel like  
I annoy her. But she makes me happy.. And I just want to be happy. My mom got into the car  
with me and started driving. I texted Selena "Hi", and my mom arrived at my appointment  
and I got out.

"Bye." I said and I walked into the building. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, 11:30 for Demetria Monroe." I said.

Mickie came out into the hallway and called for me. I got up and followed her into her room.  
9 years of therapy. I never even talk, so why do I go?

"Hello Demi!" Mickie said cheerfully.

She's always happy.  
I looked at my phone and realized Selena texted me. I opened the text and it said "Demi,  
are you okay?"

"Mickie.." I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can I leave early today..?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, if you tell me why." She stated.

"It's Selena. I love her. I can't stand how I treat her. I need to see her. Please." I said fast.

"Of course you can go. That's more than I've got in all of our sessions." She said smiling.

"Thank you Mickie!" I said and I ran out.

I pulled out my phone and texted her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me..  
I don't want her to feel weird.

Me: No.. I'm not okay..

Selena: What's wrong? ):

Me: Why do you care about me if I'm so mean to you?

Selena: Idk.. we used to be best friends so..

Me: ..Can I come over?

Selena: Really? Sure..

Me: okay (:

Selena: (:

"Mom can you bring me home so I can get my stuff, and then bring me to Selena's house?"

"Sure honey." She responded.

We got home and I walked into the house and into my room to get some clothes. I  
walked downstairs and my mom was waiting for me in the car, so I got in the car.

"Okay, I'm ready mom." I mumbled

Five minutes later, we arrived at Selena's. I got out of the car and slowly walked up  
to the door and knocked on the door.

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been stressed with school.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it (: **

-Demi's POV-

Selena's mom greeted me at the door, and I went upstairs to Selena's room.

"Hi Selena.." I said softly.

"Hi Demi!" She said with a big smile.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug. I can't believe how nice she is to me.  
I hugged her back.

"I'm really sorry Selena.." I said quietly

"For what?" She said smiling

"Being mean.. Really.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." I said and I started to cry.

"Demi, it's okay. Really, it's okay." She smiled and wiped my tears.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? I brought my pj's so.. maybe I could  
stay?" I asked.

"Sure! That would be perfect!" she said

"Okay. Can I take a shower first?"

"Yep, first door on the left!"

"Kay." I said.

-Selena's POV-

Demi's in the shower and she's staying the night. She's been in the bathroom  
for a long time.. I wonder what happened. I got up and walked over to the  
door and knocked on it.

"Demi? Demi are you in there?" I said

I heard her crying so I turned the doorknob and opened the door. Demi was on  
the floor against the wall with blood dripping down her wrist.

"Demi! What happened?" I said.

She just kept crying. I got a small towel, wet it, and I walked over to her. I knelt  
down next to her, and cleaned her cuts with soap and water. I put the towel on  
the edge of the sink and then sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Demi, why did you hurt yourself?" I asked quietly.

"Because.." she said. Her hair was still wet, so she must not have dried it.  
"Because why?" I said and traced my finger over her wrist. "You're beautiful,  
and a girl like you shouldn't be hurting herself like that." I whispered.

"I.. love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." I said.

"No.. I mean, I'm in love with you. I have been. Since the first time I saw you.  
I didn't know what love was then, but now I do. And I love you. I want to sleep  
with you, I don't mean sex. I mean, in bed, under the blankets, with my arms  
wrapped around you, and fall asleep. I love you Selena." She said while crying.

"Demi, I've been in love with you since you kissed me on the cheek. I love you  
too." I said and I hugged her tighter. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Selena?" She said

"Yes Demi?" I responded

"Will you watch a movie with me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I will." I said. I stood up, and picked her up so I was holding her in  
my arms like a baby. I placed her on my bed.

"Pick a movie Demi, I'm going to put my pj's on."

I walked over to my closet, picked put my blue polka dot pj bottoms, a Paramore  
t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom. I picked up the razor blade Demi used to  
cut herself with, and cut my wrist too. I put my pj's on, and walked back into my  
room.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

"Titanic" she said sweetly.

"Yay!" I walked over to the DVD player, and then to my bed, and sat behind her.  
I let her lay back, so I was sitting and she was leaning back onto me. I put my  
arms around her tummy. About halfway through the movie she must've noticed  
my wrist so she held my hand.

At the end of the movie we were both crying. She looked at me and hugged me,  
and then kissed my cheek.

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too." I said. I tickled her upper stomach and she couldn't stop giggling.  
I looked at the clock, it was almost 11 p.m.

After a few hours of talking, we got into my bed. Demi was holding my hand while  
I watched her sleep. I kissed her cheek and then fell asleep too.

**Hope you liked it! (: The next chapter is going to be awesome. (:  
**

**follow me on twitter if you want /xCornmeal  
****i'll follow back if you tell me that youre from fanfiction(: **


	5. Chapter 5

_I am SO sorry I haven't updated this in like...forever. I'm so sorry ok ok._

**-Demi's POV-**

I woke up and felt Selena snuggled up against my back. I turned over, and stared at her for a moment.

"Selena, Selena wake up.." I whispered. She muffled something into her pillow.

"Selenaaa.." I said while shaking her lightly.

She slowly woke up while mumbling my name. I replayed last night over and over again in my head.  
I want to tell her why I hurt myself like that. All truth, no lies.

"What do you waaant Demi?" She said. Why did Selena have to be so damn beautiful?

"Selena...about last night.." I started off, "I want to tell you the truth." I let out slowly.

"Well, I'm all ears. I'd like to know what's causing this beautiful girl so much pain." She said while  
resting her head on my chest. I started playing with her hair. I held up my left wrist.

"You see these scars?." I started saying. "They're all from when I would hurt you. I hated seeing you hurt,  
so I'd hurt myself. I've hurt myself not only because of you.. but because of everything in my life. I'm never  
happy anymore. I want to be happy. You're the only thing that makes me happy and no I won't always be  
happy but Selena when I'm with you everything goes away. All the pain, all the depression, everything. The  
only thing that's there is you and how much I love you. I know I can't take back all those times I've hurt  
you or all of the things I've said to you, but, I love you more than anything. I understand the pain I've put  
you through but I'm messed up, and I know that's not an excuse. I just love you so much it hurts. To the  
stars and back. I've always had a crush on you, ever since we were little. I guess it's all just scared me. The  
fact that I love you, I didn't know having those feelings for you were normal. I only treated you like this because  
I was afraid of being teased because I'm a lesbian. I teased you, just to see a reaction. I just wanted you to  
know I love you, and I didn't know how to express it. No one knows I am a lesbian, only you do. I've had  
crushes on other girls, but Selena I'll tell you this with all honesty; I've never loved a girl like I love you, you're  
the only girl I ever honestly loved, and will always love." I finished saying.

By then I was crying. She looked me in the eyes with that look you give someone when they're you're one and  
only.

"Demi.." she said while looking at my wrist.

"I know, I'm a freak. I'm sorry I hurt you Selena."

I got up and started walking towards the door when she grabbed me by the wrist and kissed my lips. "I don't  
think you're a freak. I think you're beautiful." She whispered in my ear.

"No.. you don't think I'm beautiful.. no one thinks I'm beautiful.. I'm ugly. No one will ever-" I was cut off by her  
finger pressed against my lips.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, you are the most beautiful woman on this earth. Will you be my girlfriend?" She said  
while looking me in the eyes.

"I.. I ... yes I will." I said while crying.

**-Selena's POV-**

I finally did it. I asked her to be my girlfriend. I can't believe this. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a few  
minutes until my mom walked in. She opened the door, look at us, smiled, and then closed the door. My mom knew,  
well, I mean how much I loved Demi. I tell my mom everything.

"What was that about..?" Demi asked

"Oh, nothing really. She doesn't like to bother me when I have people over. I mean, when I do have people over.  
I don't have many friends." I said

"Well honey, you have me now.. and I'm sure I'll be over here more often!" Demi said

"I love you."

"I love you too, Selena."

I held Demi's hand tight, I just wanted this moment to last forever. For the rest of my life. Forever.

"Baby.. Wait, can I call you that?" I asked

"Yes of course Selena." She said while squeasing my hand.

"I want to be with you forever." I said

"Selena I want to be with you forever, too. I need you. I know it sounds pathetic but I do need you. I feel empty  
without you. You make me feel things no one has ever made me feel." Demi let out.

"Baby.. I don't know what to say. Words honestly can't explain how much I love you." I stated.

"...Not to sound clingy.. but, can we be together forever? No matter what. You have to promise me, that no matter  
how many fights, how many times I'm a complete dick head, or a cunt, or a bitch, just promise you'll never leave me."  
Demi said.

**-Demi's POV-**

Ugh I am such a clingy bitch. Forever afraid of being alone.

"I promise." Selena said.

I kissed her softly and then quickly pulled away. I don't want her to feel weird. We just we're laying there, for a few  
hours. I was staring at her while she slept. I don't need to sleep when I have the most beautiful woman next to me.

At around 1 pm, we both got up and went downstairs.

"Hi Mandy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Demi, hi Selena. How are you both?" She asked.

"Good," Selena and I said in sync. We were both smiling like crazy.

"I'll make you both breakfast, is pancakes ok?"

We both nodded, walked over to the couch and she sat on my lap. I played with her hair while staring into her eyes.

"Selena, will you go on a date with me tomorrow? I want to take you somewhere special." I asked.

"Yes, Demi, I will." Selena said.

**OK I AM FOREVER SORRY THIS TOOK ME LIKE 8 MONTHS TO UPDATE.**

**_reviews please :~)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_:) enjoy. I own nothing, obviously :)_

* * *

**-Demi's POV-**

I'm about to go home. I gave Selena a hug and said bye. I just needed to go home. Not because I  
wasn't happy, but because I just needed to be alone with myself for awhile. I do that a lot. I don't  
know why, it's just sometimes always hard to be around people when you're having bad thoughts.  
I don't want Selena to think I'm mad at her, because I need her. I could never be mad at her, even  
if she put me through hell. But what worse could she put me through than what I put her through?  
I don't wanna know... I'll see her tomorrow, though. We have a date. Tomorrow. I have no idea  
where I'm bringing her. I said bye to her mom too, and walked out the door. I thought about running  
home, but I realized there wasn't any reason to rush home. I walked home slowly, but surely. I hate  
going home. When I think of home.. I think of hell. I think of a place I can't escape. No one there  
cares, no one there has a single fucking clue about anything. No one there even knows anything about  
me. By no one, I mean my mom, my step-dad, my younger sister Madison, and my older sister Dallas.  
I'm the middle child, so I obviously mean nothing. Dallas is never home, and Madison is mom and dad's  
little princess. I'm not jealous, believe me. I hate attention, it's the last thing I want. Everyone at home  
is a homophobe, so I obviously wouldn't be liked, even if I was straight. Christmas is coming up soon. I  
love Christmas. I'm going to get Selena something very, very, special. It's out last year of high school,  
because we both skipped kindergarten. I don't plan to go right to college. I'll wait a year, and then go.  
Selena's doing the same thing, well, as far as I know, she is. That's what she told me when we we're  
younger. I got home and walked inside. Maddie was sitting on the couch watching Disney Channel.

"Demi! Where were you?" She asked

"I was at Selena's.."

"But Demi, I thought you hated Selena?" She asked confused.

"No, no, Maddie. We just got into a big fight before, and we we're confused, but it's all cleared up now." I  
explained. Well... I was confused.. I think.

"Oh, okay! But mommy was looking for you , she's downstairs now."

I walked to the basement door and opened it. What does this bitch want now?

"Demi, where the fuck have you been?"

"At Selena's.. I.. I stayed the night. We're friends now." I said.

"Whatever, just make sure you do the laundry, and clean, and cook Maddie lunch." She demanded.

"….Okay.. I'm staying over Selena's again tonight.."

"Like I said, whatever. As long as you do the shit I asked."

"Okay, mom.." I said.

I walked upstairs and asked Maddie what she wanted. She said she wanted Mac & Cheese. Easy enough.  
I cooked her lunch, and then gave it to her. She finished and I cleaned it up, and then cleaned the rest of  
the house. I gathered up the laundry and then drove to the store to get some laundry detergent. I know  
I should've got it before, but I'm an idiot. I checked the time; it was 2:30. I'll be done probably at 4. I got  
in the car and texted Selena.

_**Me:** Is 5:30 okay?_

_**Selena:** Perfect(:_

_**Me:** See you then, lovely. Nothing too fancy, though._

I drove home, put the laundry in the washing machine, and then sat on the couch and watched TV with  
Maddie. The timer went off, and I put the clothes into th dryer. I went into my room, and took a shower.  
After I got out of the shower, I put on my clothes. A lacy black bra, and black underwear. I put on black  
skinny jeans, and a low cut top. It was a floral design. I put eyeliner, and lipgloss on. I straightened my  
hair, and then went downstairs to put the laundry away. Dallas was walking in when I was about to leave.

"Oh, you like nice. Dyke." She commented

"I am not a dyke, Dallas." I said back

"Oh, but you're a lesbian."

"No, I am not. Dallas, can you please stop, I need to go." I said nicely.

She moved out of the way, I got  
into my car, and drove to Selena's. I got to her house. 5:30 exactly. Perfect. I walked over to her house,  
and knocked on the door. Mandy, her mom, answered the door and called for Selena to come downstairs.  
She looked absolutely stunning. She had on a cute purple dress with black seems on it.

"You look beautiful, Selena."

"Thank you, Demi. But not as beautiful as you."

I was blushing, I could feel it. We said bye to her mom, and walked over to my car.

"After you, love." I said while opening the passengers side door. She got into the car, and so did I.

"So, Demi, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said.

After driving for an hour, while singing to every song on the radio, we finally got to the resturaunt. I brought  
her to Ramona's, a resturaunt by the beach. It's our favourite resturaunt. She had a big smile on her face.

"You remembered..." She said

"Of course I did. How could I forget?"

We walked in, holding hands. I saw Katie. Selena let go of my hand, but then I grabbed it again. Katie was  
staring at us.

"Hey, dyke. Hi Dem- Why the fuck are you holding her hand? She's a fucking dyke!" Katie screamed, making a  
scene. Of course.

"Her name is Selena, and she is my girlfriend. If you have a fucking problem, you can go shove a candle stick up  
your fucking ass." I said back. Katie then slapped me across the face, and stormed out of the resturaunt.  
Selena and I got a table, and sat down.

"Demi, you know you didn't have to do that..." She said, feeling guily.

"Yes, Selena I did. I love you, you're my girlfriend. I don't care what people say, or think." I explained.

* * *

**reviews please~~**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything, enjoy :)_

* * *

**-Selena's POV-**

We'd finished eating and we're waiting for the check to come. I still can't believe she stood up to Katie like that. I really thought they were friends, but they have been drifting apart lately. And Katie is a cunt. The waiter walked over to our table and handed us the check. I started to take out my wallet.

"First date, I pay." She said.

"Right." I said while smiling.

She paid and we didn't have to wait for change, so we got up and left. I was walking towards the car when she grabbed my arm and led me towards the beach. We both lied down on the sand.

"Selena, can I ask you something?" Demi said, while stroking my cheek.

"Sure, Demi."

"Why did you cut yourself, the other day? You know, after I had a breakdown and cut myself?" She asked.

"Well, uh, I.. I don't know."

"Yes you do, Selena. Please tell me. I want you to stop." Demi said.

"Well.. it.. it was because you hurt yourself. I.. I don't like seeing you hurt, so I hurt myself, maybe it'd take away the pain, but it didn't. It just made it worse. I just don't want you doing that to yourself, Demi." I explained.

"Look, you have to promise not to do that anymore. I do it because I have no way out, you, Selena, you have a way out. There's no pain, except the pain I've given you. I'm not asking you to stop, I'm telling you to stop. I promise you, I'm trying to stop. I'm trying as hard as I can. But I've been broken, and I'm trying to piece myself back together, and every now and then, I crash. I have no way out, except cutting. But believe me, I'm trying. If you don't stop, it'll just be a continuous cycle of self mutilation, that I don't want. And I doubt you want it either. So I'm telling you, you need to stop. I'm stopping, you have to stop too." Demi let out.

"I'll stop. I never liked doing it anyway." I admitted.

"See, that's the thing. I liked it, I had legitimate pain I couldn't get rid of, that no one understands. I live in a world where that's my only way out. I'm not going to kill myself, but if I did, I'd be happier. I wouldn't be in anyone's way. I'm not saying I'd kill myself, but I've been there, and I don't want to go there again. I'm trying to fix myself, alone. That way, if I crash, I won't have anyone to fall on. I'll just fall, and have to piece myself together again, and again. However long it takes - if it takes a few months, a year, a few years, I'll do it. As long as I'm building myself up again, trying to feel safe. It's not just pain from hurting you, it's pain all over. From home, from school, from everywhere." She explained.

"I.. I'm sorry, Demi. I didn't know."

"It's whatever, no one's let me explain myself, anyway. I don't trust many people. In fact, I don't really trust anyone."

"You don't trust me..?" I asked.

"Look, I trust you. Just not fully. I trust you a lot, but not enough to believe that you wouldn't not break me. I'm in love with you, you're basically the only person I do trust. But trust takes years to gain, and seconds to break, so remember that." Demi said.

"I will.." I said.

**-Demi's POV-**

I sighed. I'm so annoying. Why can't I be happy?

"Thank you." I said, and then kissed her on the cheek.

She hugged me, and we lied there for awhile, listening to the waves. Selena fell asleep, but I was awake. I never sleep.

"Selena.. wake up." I said while lightly shaking her. She wouldn't wake up, so I kissed her. She woke up, and kissed me back.

"I love you, Selena." I said.

"I love you too, babe. Should we go home now?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, can I stay over? I mean, unless you don't want me to, I'll go home."

"Noo, Demi, you can't stay!" She said sarcastically. I lightly shoved her and she giggled.

"Well, then I'll just go home." I got into my car and locked the doors. I just felt like teasing her. She laughed, and I unlocked the doors.

I kissed her again, and she kissed back. I started the car, and drove to Selena's house. It was about 9:30.

"We're here, princess." I said.

"Haha, very funny, Miss. Lovato. I am not a princess."

"You're my princess, and I'm your princess. We're like a big gay Disney movie." I said while laughing.

I opened her door for her, and we walked into her house. We said hi to her mom, and then went upstairs. We walked into her room and we both started to change into out pajama's.

"Demi don't look at me ok." she said.

"I'm your girlfriend, but okayyyy." I said while laughing.

I turned around and realized she had her shirt off. I walked behind her, and grabbed her boobs.

"Demi!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry.. it was funny." I said while laughing. She was laughing too. She got into her bed and I was putting on my shirt and she grabbed my boobs too.

"Payback!" she yelled.

"Oh, okay." I put my shirt on and chased her over to her bed and started tickling her.

"Demiiiii, stoooop!" she said while giggling.

"No, you grabbed my boobs, therefore I will tickle you, because you hate being tickled." I said. Selena was so cute. She hid under her blankets, and I went under them too and kissed her. We were making out, and were breathing hard. A few minutes later, we were just cuddling.

"Just so you know, I love you. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot." I said.

"And I love you too, my big-gay-Disney-movie-princess." She said while laughing.

"Hey! Don't mock me!" I said.

We then started cuddling, and kissing, and cuddling, and kissing, until we fell asleep.

* * *

**_reviews please. :) thank youuu(:_**


End file.
